


Treasure

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Cheating, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Come Eating, Control Issues, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female Identifying, Genderfluid Newt, Intersex Newt, Lies, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Newt wears dresses and looks pretty, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Spying, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, corsets, minor bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: A young lady was sneaking across his lawn, peering under his small deck and poking in the bushes, very clearly looking for something. She was wearing a modest white dress done up to her neck and white opaque stocking under her skirts. Her toes peeking out from under the material as she leaned down low to look along the flower bed.Her rear in the air, Percival noticed it was rather nice looking.He had missed having bed sport. It had only been a month, but he felt his cock perking up as the young lady crawled around on his grass looking for some lost pet.Percival just couldn't resist.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Long version of Gender bend fic with gender fluid intersex Newt and incest and cheating and so much drama.

 

Percival was in his new house for a month before he ever saw her.

A year in London to work with the Ministry had been important, Percival needed that experience abroad to be considered for promotions. If he was going to become the Director of Security like he intended, he needed to work hard for it.

So he took a last-minute chance to cross the sea for a year and had ended up in a rushed housing situation. The Ministry of Magic had entire neighbourhoods bought for magic folk and they had their own row houses for temporary housing for their employees.

They were rather nice, done up with modern furnishings and all the wizarding touches that made a home comfortable. Percival hadn’t spared much of a thought beyond that, intent to begin work and start making connections. He would do proper auror work eventually but had a whole new set of laws and restrictions to learn quickly before he went out into the field.

So for his first month in London, it was entirely possible that Percival never looked out his window.

Then one day he did.

The backyards were small but filled with lush magical gardens, teeming with plants and flowers that looked picturesque and self-minded for easy care. Percival hadn’t even been in his backyard yet and it still looked as pristine as when he arrived.

But it wasn’t the yard that had his eye.

A young lady was sneaking across his lawn, peering under his small deck and poking in the bushes, very clearly looking for something.

Percival wouldn’t have cared normally. The neighbourhood was known for housing aurors and their families, and what more this girl was clearly on the innocent side. She was wearing a modest white dress done up to her neck and white opaque stocking under her skirts. Her toes peeking out of the material as she leaned down low to look along the flower bed.

He had missed having bed sport. It had been a month since he left but Percival was used to plenty of men and women willing to sleep with him and expect nothing more. In London, he had to be careful, had to make sure not to break the wrong heart or unintentionally lead someone on. They could end up the niece or brother of someone high in power and it could end Percival’s career. Politics always a mix of striving to do well and knowing the right people.

It had only been a month, but he felt his cock perking up as the young lady crawled around on his grass looking for some lost pet.

Percival just couldn't resist.

“May I help you?” He asked when he stepped onto his deck, watching the poor thing startle so badly. She jerked up into a sitting position and stared at Percival in dismay, utterly caught.

She was rather gorgeous, a pretty full mouth and high cheekbones, a smattering of freckles and alluring red hair. Percival’s mom was Irish and insisted it was in his blood to have a weakness for redheads. But beyond that, there was such a gentle air about this woman, something absolutely sweet and pure without being childlike.

Percival abruptly wanted to sully her very much, to hear her moan out.

“I’m s-so sor-sorry,” she stuttered, his voice low and breathy as she scrambled to her feet.

“Did you lose a pet?”

She nodded her head, biting her lip nervously as her gaze looked around for this lost beast with open worry.

“Let’s see if we can charm them out,” Percival offered soothingly, trying to lure the little doe. He pulled his wand from his pocket and cast a careful charm to summon out anything hiding from them.

He expected a crup pup or something equally darling.  

The niffler surprised him a bit.

The little beast fought the charm, trying to swim away as it floated to them. The woman hurried to scoop him from the air and curled the pest to her chest.

“Eugene, you mustn’t wander like this.” She scolded softly. “Not many people will react kindly to you.”

That was an understatement. Nifflers were utter nuisances, annoying little things that would rob you blind and were hard as hell to catch. This one sat in the woman’s firm hold, squirming a moment before sagging and giving up. Still, it looked fine to be caught, not remotely worried at all.

“T-thank you,” she whispered to Percival, never once looking him in the eye, head tipped down demurely. An old world sort then, a traditional type rather than the modern woman. Percival supposed she was still a virgin.  

It made him want her even more. He adored the sweet ones, all wide-eyed and trembling as he coaxed his way between their thighs. Percival was very good and loving and leaving them, taking care not to break delicate hearts and to help them find a nice husband afterwards. He had many dear friends who had no idea he had been inside their wives right before they met and married. 

The pure ones were always the most delicious.

“I’ve just arrived here, I don’t think we’ve had a chance to be introduced, I’m Percival Graves.”

“Artemis,” a sudden voice called, scorn heavy in its tone as the poor girl started and Percival could see a flash of something frightful in her gaze as she whirled around. There was a gate at the back of the small yard and a man was standing there, frowning fiercely as he crossed the lawn towards them.

“What are you doing?” The man asked with open worry, taking the girl by the shoulders and looking her over. “Why would you leave the house?” 

A sibling Percival would guess, the same copper hair on the man. Older and very much the protective brother type, Percival had met and been punched by a variety of them over the years.  

“Eugene, he got out,” the girl whispered softly, chin almost trembling.

“That pest again? He should be locked up.”

This Artemis looked ready to cry now, hugging her pet close protectively. The big brother saw this and broke easily enough. He sighed out and cupped her face gently, tipping her head to look up at him.

“But I let you keep him, don’t I? I’ve let you keep a whole zoo in our poor house,” he teased and Artemis offered a relieved smile.

She really was lovely.

“Mr. Graves helped me find him,” she explained when the man looked back at Percival, suspicion heavy in his eyes.

“Percival Graves,” he offered out a hand and after a beat, the man took it and gave a too tight handshake.

“Theseus Scamander,” he replied steadily. A rising name in the Ministry, a decorated war hero and skilled wizard. Percival would do well to make friends with this man.

“I was just about to ask your sister if she needed to be walked home, but I’m sure she’ll be fine with you now.”

Theseus nodded, every inch a looming elder brother. His hand curled around Artemis’ shoulder possessively and he tugged her a touch closer to him.

“Thank you for helping her, we’ll be going now .”

Percival tipped his head in farewell and watched them leave.

It was a shame, Artemis was truly fetching to look at and Percival would have enjoyed her thoroughly. But he had no doubts that Theseus would never forgive him and could ruin a great deal for Percival. So this sweet little neighbour would be forbidden goods.

 

Percival woke to sobbing.

Soft little broken sounds and he sat up, immediately alert and on guard. He reached for his wand and slid from his bed to investigate. He had a small balcony off the bedroom, the door opened a bit to let in the cool night air.

Leaning against it and hidden in shadows he frowned to see Artemis on the balcony across his, quietly whimpering and trying to be quiet. There were spells to hide her away, to obscure the whole balcony from sight but Percival was in close proximity and a powerful wizard, he had a speciality in unravelling wards. Percival had been practising them before bed and it was clear he had unintentionally removed a privacy spell.

This poor woman was truly upset and Percival immediately wanted to help. The auror in him needing to make sure she was alright.

“Hush now,” Theseus voice carried as he stepped out on the balcony in nothing but sleeping pants. Feeling a sinking sensation in his gut, Percival watched from the shadows as he dropped a light kiss to Artemis’s bare shoulder. She was wearing a lacy cotton nightshirt with one shoulder hanging down and baring her skin. The material falling low on her knees but something that clung to her curves a bit as the wind moved it.

Theseus hands rested on his sister’s hips and nothing about it seemed proper at all.

“It…hurts, please…. please take it out,” Artemis whimpered, her knees shifting, thighs clenching.

Percival swallowed against the outrage and anger for her.

“We agreed an hour, you won’t learn anything if you aren’t punished. You took your blows well and you’ll manage through this as well. Come inside, I’ll comb your hair out for you to help distract from the ginger.”

Percival watched the woman nod and follow her brother, her steps clearly pained.

Once they were gone, Percival pulled his balcony door closed and turned on his lights, planning how he was going to help this poor girl and bring her incestuous brother to justice.

 

He spent the next day learning everything he could about Theseus Scamander.

The man was the picture of the tragic hero.

Orphaned young and taking care of his weak little sister, defending her from no maj prejudices and then both of them moving into the city with only the clothing on their backs. Theseus worked to feed and house them both and despite that struggle, when the war began he was one of the first to go against Ministry orders and join the fight. He returned a hero and had proven he was a powerful and intelligent wizard. He accepted a job in the Ministry not long after and was currently an auror with a bright shining future.

It would be hard to take him down, to crack open the mask he had created and reveal his true face.

Percival needed to know more.

So he laid out a trap.

He worked overtime, picking up hours in the evenings and weekends until he had three solid days of the week off to even it out. Then he went into a jewellery shop and picked out the shiniest thing he could find, something that just sparkled and served as the ultimate treasure for a certain thief.

Then he simply waited.

Theseus would work regular auror hours and it was a nice sunny day. Percival sat out on his small backyard deck and sipped coffee as he read about abuse and survivors of it.

It took roughly an hour for the bell to ding and the niffler to squawk out, caught in the trap. It was a harmless suspension spell, a clear magical ball encircling the beast and not letting it escape. The niffler’s first priority was stuffing the necklace into his pouch and then he began inspected the spell for weaknesses. The really were remarkable creatures when Percival thought about it, known for escaping the most airtight of spells. 

Percival floated the magical ball over to him to inspect the beast, setting his book facedown as he waited for the next phase of the plan.

“Eugene!” Artemis called out, voice worried as she forgot her manners and rushed across Percival’s lawn to inspect her pet.

“Perfectly fine, it’s a simple spell we use in America. It contains them without hurting them,” Percival explained easily. Artemis knelt on the edge of the deck, taking the ball from Percival without asking, gaze focused on making sure her creature was indeed unharmed. The niffler sniffed at her and then rolled on his back, settling in to wait it seemed, utterly unruffled to be caught.

“I’m sorry, he’s been wandering this month more than usual, I need to find new toys to keep him busy,” she explained, going meek once more. Percival made note that she seemed to find a backbone when it came to her pet.

“It’s all perfectly fine. We never did get out introductions, Artemis was it?”

She nodded demurely, fingers holding onto the magical ball as she sat back and set it on her lap protectively. Again her toes peeked out, covered in stockings but bare. Percival wondered if she ever left her home, if she was even allowed. The soft pink dress was darling on her and in the sunlight it was a bit sheer, showing a hint of creamy skin.

“Will you let him go?”

Percival blinked back to the task at hand, rebuking himself for letting his mind even wander to begin with.

“Of course, but I had hoped to speak with you,” Percival began and he noticed the way the woman shrank in on herself. Her face turning wary now as she peeked at him under her lashes, never meeting his gaze properly. This would be no easy feat for him to help, he realized suddenly. This woman wasn’t going to just confess everything at once. She might be too scared to do so.

“You seem like the sort to tell me what exactly this fellow is,” he confessed and pointed his wand so the little stick creature currently climbing through the flower bed floated over to them.

“Pickett!” Artemis squeaked, red-faced as she gathered her other pet in her careful hands.

“He’s been coming over and snooping through my house. I can’t seem to keep the door locked no matter what charm I use.”

“This is where you’ve been disappearing off too? Whatever for?” She asked the pet and it chattered at her a moment.

“He says you have the best bugs.”

Percival stared for a moment, not sure if the girl could actually talk to the creature and if she did, he would fumigate his entire house twice over.

“Would he show me these bugs?” Percival requested, seeing the opportunity for what it was.

Artemis looked oh so  suspicious but was baited into Percival’s house, her niffler in his ball under one arm as she held the bowtruckle in her free palm.

The bowtruckle led them to a plant Percival had never paid much attention too. The creature hopped onto it and began stuffing something too small for the eye to see into its mouth. 

“It’s actually very common I’ve read,” Artemis offered, seeming to sense Percival’s repugnance at bugs in his home. “Most plants have something on them, they aren’t any bother to us though, a bowtruckle would mind them for you if you wished.”

Percival hummed thoughtfully, his gaze turning back to the woman. Her top button had come undone and something dark gleamed at the base of her throat. Without asking, Percival reached and pulled her collar open to reveal a series of dark love bites along the base of her neck.

Artemis slapped his hand away immediately, face going red as she hid the sexual marks. She stepped away and put distance between them. With fumbling fingers, she gathered up her bowtruckle, ignoring his squeaking protests.

“G-good day,” she whispered and Percival followed her as she made to leave far too soon.

“Wait please, I wish to speak with you, about your brother,” he told her and her steps only hurried. “About the both of you committing incest,” he added hastily and her fingers froze on the doorknob.

“I heard you a few nights ago, on the balcony.”

Percival walked up behind her but tried not to crowd her. He waved a hand so the curtains on the glass door opened up and let in the sunlight, lighting the room and making it less ominous. The last thing he wanted was to scare her.

“I’m not out to hurt you, I only want to help you,” he promised her and Artemis turned halfway, one shoulder crowding against the door as she peered at him in confusion.

“H-Help me?”

“To stop this, to escape your brother and what he’s doing to you.”

Artemis stared at Percival, meeting his gaze finally as she scrutinized at him for a long moment.

“You think… you think Theseus is hurting me?”

“I heard him, he talked about hitting you.”

Artemis stared at Percival a moment more before looking away, her entire face scarlet and her ears turning as well.

“My b-brother is not doing anything I don’t consent too,” she confessed and Percival was the one starting now. His mouth opening and gaping a moment before he managed to close it.

“We have... our games and that’s all they are. Theseus would never truly harm me. He loves me.”

“Clearly,” Percival rasped, his mind trying to reorder itself but struggling badly.

Sex games.

These siblings were playing some sort of sordid sexual play between themselves. This pure and seemingly soft g woman was having filthy sex with her own brother and admitting to consenting to it.

“If you tell anyone, I’ll deny it,” she added, looking nervous again as she glanced at Percival guardedly. “No one would believe you.”

“I’m not sure I do,” Percival replied bluntly and that caught her off guard, making her blink and straighten up a bit.

“I’m not lying,” she said with a touch of insult.

Percival’s mind rearranged itself, sliding into place and everything changing to a new plan.

“You could be, to hide your brother hurting you,” he remarked, trying to sound neutra l. “I’m just saying you might. I’m an auror, I can’t help but want to make sure.”

“M-make sure?” Artemis looked sweetly confused, not understanding at all. Percival could feel something sinful pouring into him as he looked at her. So naive and pure, he could see the appeal immediately. He could see why her own brother couldn't help but have a go at her.  

Percival took the niffler and set the ball cage on a chair beside them, the bowtruckle was happy to escape, rushing back to the bug-infested tree. Artemis watched him do all this, her gaze wide but not entirely unknowing. Coy thing. 

“I’ll be quick,” Percival assured her and without hesitation, he spun her to face the door and abruptly lifted her skirts up. Artemis jolted and gasped out but surprisingly didn’t stop his hands, placing her hands against the glass door and shivering but n ot stopping him. Percival had thought so, someone who admitted so such sex acts usually weren't against a bit of play.

“Just routine, to confirm,” he muttered to her, stepping in close. Her hair was fragrant with flowers and there was a faint perfume clinging to her as well.

Splendid little thing.

Percival gently eased the back of her skirt and her slip up all the way and found pretty white stockings on her feet up to her thighs, a garter belt over a corset holding them up with silk ties. Everything was lacy and white, nothing too scandalous, almost modest but not quite women’s underthings that were appealing in the own way. A pair of silky knickers were covering her rump and Percival began tugging at them.

Artemis moved then, fingers rushing to grab at his hands and stop him despite that fact it was clear she was enjoying the attention.

“Just a quick peek,” he breathed and she trembled so prettily. Trying to deny him but also aroused as she pulled at his hands but leaned her back against his chest. Percival’s fingers spread wide, cupping her shapely rear and his other hand slipped around to her front like a snake.

Percival went very still.

He blinked again, his mind going sideways once more as his hand cupped what was very much a cock. Artemis sucked in a quivering breath, biting her, biting his, lower lip and looking bashful.

A man.

Percival was pressed up against a man dressed as a woman.

He had heard of it before but never like this, never to this level. As far as the world knew, Theseus had a younger sister and this young man lived as a woman.

“I was born like this, different,” Artemis croaked out.

Curiosity overpowered common sense and Percival dropped to his knees behind him/her.

He tucked her skirts into her corset and then yanked her knickers down around her thighs.

Artemis was just full of surprises.

Percival had heard of this before, of magical beings born as both genders. Artemis had a little cock and right under it was the lips of a cunt. Both genders. 

There was a shiny jewel pressed against her/his asshole Percival noted. A delicately carved rose that sat against his pucker. Percival’s fingers eased under it and felt it attached to something. Gently, he pulled and a long metal plug slid out. The end opening the pink rim so beautifully wide before it all came out. Artemis trembled terribly as she whimpered out, her poor hole clenching down on nothing. A breath after the plug, the white smear of semen began to ooze out.

“He’ll know now,” she moaned out, sounding half upset and half delighted.

Percival cupped her ass and spread her cheeks wide to watch the seed drip. It had to be her brother’s come, he’d left a load in her and plugged her up to keep it inside.

It was appalling, this twisted incestuous thing that Percival was witnessing.

His cock was throbbing so damn hard in his trousers.  

So Percival leaned in and licked at the quivering pucker, earning a sudden cry. Artemis arched up but pressed her rump back onto his tongue. Percival swirled his tongue along her hole, tasting seed and not minding it at all. He laid with both genders and now he had a chance at some rare thing that was both in one.

He ate her out, pushing his tongue into that loose hole and pulling out more seed. He lapped over the hole teasingly and felt her twitch. Artemis was pressed against the glass door, moaning so lovely for him. Her resistance was gone now as Percival licked her pretty ass and pulled back, pressing two fingers in and feeling her ass take them easily. He opened them up and a gush of more come came rushing out, the pink hole and white seed looking rather obscenely fetching.

Theseus had to have come more than once in her, to put so much semen inside her. 

He sat back and pulled his hands away, taking her thighs and turning her around. Artemis went, flipping so her back was to the door and she was facing Percival. Kneeling before her, he lifted her dress up high and yanked her knickers down, carefully lifting a leg out of them so he could spread her thighs wide. Artemis was quivering but obeyed as he guided her, well trained no doubt.

Percival ran a lazy line up her cock with his tongue, it was on the smaller side but she reacted with a loud cry, hips thrusting weakly as her fingers tangled  in his hair immediately. Percival moved lower, tongue pressing between the folds of damp cunt. She was soaked and tasted ever so nice. Percival liked the taste of a cunt, the way each one was unique to their owner, a flavor that was utterly them.

He found her clit and teased it with the tip of his tongue, feather-light flicks and then a light nip to make her jolt.

The darling thing was mewling out, squirming on his mouth as he thoroughly explored this precious body as he pleased.

Percival sank two fingers into her ass again and languidly fucked her as he ate her cunt out, lapping and licking at it. He reached with his free hand to lift her one thigh onto his shoulder when her knees trembled badly enough to threaten to give out.

Her fingers still held onto his head as she rocked her hips into his fingers and tongue.

Percival managed to lift his arm, the one her thigh was on up and curl it up and over her  thigh. Fingers just reaching the tip of her cock. Percival ran his thumb over the head in a tease.

Artemis gasped out, voice going high with little desperate ‘uh, uh’, sounds as she came. Her ass clenched on his fingers and her cunt on his tongue, her cock pulsing and dripping seed that splattered against her dress and in his hair.

Panting a bit, she slumped against the door fully and Percival pulled himself back, helping her slide down into his waiting lap. He rubbed his slick soaked chin on the back of his forearm, a hand through his hair to wipe the semen off.

Artemis looked so dazed, lips full and red, she must have been biting them. Her cheeks were flushed with color and her gaze was somehow still shy.

Percival leaned in and kissed her, light and gentle to help ease her guards down a bit more. His hands moved her dress skirts, pushing them up and out of his way once more. Her thighs were spread on either side of him and Percival adjusted her so her pert ass sat right on his erection.

She arched away, shaking her head.

“I c-can’t Theseus is the only one who’s e-ever…If he ever found out about this…” she fumbled to explain and Percival’s cock ached that much harder to be in her. This uniquely virginal deviant, someone who was deprived and somehow still so pure.

“If we don’t, Theseus will know for certain,” he coaxed her. “You were filled with seed darling, and it’s all dripped out now.”

“Oh... he’ll be s-so upset. He’s so possessive, he c-can’t stand to share,” she explained and Percival rubbed her thighs soothingly . 

“We can fix this though,” Percival assured her and Artemis blinked teary eyes at him. God, she looked so divine, like some innocent goddess meant to be ruined.

“I’ll take you in the same place and fill you up, there’s no way your brother will know it’s not his.”

There was something perversely good about acknowledging it was her brother, that she was letting her own sibling fuck her. Percival had never cared for such things before, never thought about men in dresses or people of both genders before. But his mind was already locked on to Artemis in a fixated way. He would have her again, he was going to fuck this pretty doe for as long as he could, explore every last inch of her. 

“He w-won’t know?” Artemis asked softly and Percival nodded his head, raining kisses on her cheek and chin as he undid his trousers. She shifted on his lap but let him, peering down, curious despite herself.

“Have you never been with any other men?” He asked, knowing she hadn’t but wanting her to admit it again.

Artemis shook her head.

“Only T-Theseus. He worried I might be too… different for a husband.”

“I think you’re utterly lovely, such a rare treasure,” he reassured her, watching her face flush as he praised her honestly.

He took her pale, delicate looking hand and led it to his bare cock.

Despite her innocence and hesitation, she took hold of him easily, her fingers stroking down with a smooth confidence. Clearly, she handled herself and her brother’s cock often. Again it was that dual sensation of a sweet virgin and knowing seducer. Her eyes locked on his erection, exploring it with an innocent edge even as her fingers teased the head with skill.

Percival pulled her thighs a bit closer and she went, her free hand reaching out to steady herself on his shoulder as she lifted up and guided his erection to her ass.

“Does he fuck your cunt?”

Artemis flushed and shook her head in negative.

“It would be wrong, for my brother to have me there. Only my backside.”

Percival groaned out, burying his face against her chest as he reached around his thighs and pressed his fingers to her own as she held onto his erection. He pushed his cockhead from her asshole to her cunt, rubbing against her lips teasingly.  

“Have you ever been fucked here?”

“With t-toys,” she confessed softly. “Theseus keeps me in a c-chastity belt when he leaves but it’s un-uncomfortable so Pickett opens if for me some days. I…I explore myself there with things meant for my backside.”

Percival felt another heady thrill at knowing he was having something covertly guarded, usually locked away. 

“Let’s see how you like it,” he crooned at her, nudging upwards and curling an arm around her hips to ease her down. Artemis looked uncertain but let him lead her down, biting her lip as he sank into her cunt. The first real cock to ever have this part of her. Percival groaned out huskily as he took her virginity.

“Tell me if it hurts.”

She nodded her head, not looking uncomfortable at all as she sat down on his lap, his cock burying in the wet folds of her tight cunt. She felt wonderful and Percival breathed out as he lifted her hips and began to gently bounce her on his thighs.

Her arms curled around his shoulders, hugging him close, her chin against his neck as they began to leisurely fuck.

Percival meant to take his time and ease her into it. But it was Artemis who was moving faster right away, slapping herself down on to his prick.

“Harder please,” she requested so politely and Percival did his best to obey her.

He wrapped his arms around her and sat up abruptly, lifting her and turning them to set her down on her back on the rug. He loomed over her and lined back up, shoving into her cunt again. Her body jolted from the thrust, springing up and down on the rug as Artemis whimpered so sinfully. It was clear she liked being fucked in her cunt. Her thighs spread wide and her skirts bunched around her hips as Percival began to properly pound her. He leaned down and kissed her mouth, wet and messy as he took her cunt.

Reaching down, he found her clit and rubbed at it, not too hard but just enough to make her thighs clench in reaction.

A breathless cry left her, back arching as her legs wrapped around his hips and held on. He could feel her cunt gripping him and knew she was coming again. He fucked her through her orgasm, watching her eyes flutter as she released on his cock. When she relaxed in the aftermath her body was shoved with his thrust, jerking like a ragdoll as she utterly submitted and let him use her. 

He yanked out with a groan, fingers fumbling to line up himself with her ass and ram in. Artemis whimpered, her ass opening up easily as Percival managed a few right vicious lunges and then growled out as he came. He shoved as far in as he could, pumping his load deep into her.

Once the high of getting off in a wet hot body receded and his brain began again, Percival looked around and found the discarded plug. Calling it to his hand with magic he carefully pulled out and sank the plug back into Artemis. She jumped a bit at the cold metal but relaxed as it sank deep into her once more.

Sitting back, he wiped back his sweat-damp hair, staring down at the gorgeous deviant spread out on his rug, her legs spread shamelessly, her cunt pink and puffy from being used, her ass red around the decorative plug. Her cute cock was softening, seed smearing her skirt from where she came again.

“I don’t think I’ve seen a lovelier thing,” he declared and she looked so genuinely pleased. Percival helped her sit up and she sat on a chair as he spelled her body clean and then pulled her knickers back up her body. With care, he cleaned her dress, taking the wrinkles and semen stains out of it.

“Y-You won’t tell anyone?” She asked and Percival nodded.

“On one condition,” he requested and she glanced at him. He was kneeling in front of her, holding up the fabric of her dress to make sure he hadn’t missed any spots.

“You’ll come visit me again?”

Her face flushed but she hid a smile behind her hand and nodded her head.

“It was lovely to spend an afternoon with you, miss Artemis Scamander,” he took her hand and pressed a polite kiss to her knuckles. Percival’s mind already planning all the ways he was going to have her, how he was going to strip her bare and pound her into his mattress as soon as he could.

“N-Newt,” she whispered delicately and Percival blinked in confusion.

“My real name is Newt. Theseus prefers Artemis but I was born Newton.”

Percival nodded, taking this important information he was being trusted with.

“Do you prefer being referred to as he?”

Artemis shook her head.

“I like being a woman, I’ve never minded, I chose to be this way. But I never liked giving up my name, my mum picked it for me.”

“Newt,” Percival said and she nodded her head.

“It really doesn’t suit me, does it?”

“I think it fits you perfectly, because it's yours.”

Newt smiled so sweetly at him for that.

 

Later that evening, Theseus came home.

The niffler had a nest in the house as Percival had suspected and he had placed the necklace within it. The spells on it were faint but powerful, made to be secret and unnoticeable.

Laying back on his bed, Percival jerked off as the listening spell let him hear Theseus fucking his sister. Newt whimpered so prettily with the wet slap of skin on skin. Theseus murmuring gentle words while he pounded her so ruthlessly.

They all finished and laid down for the night. Percival cleaning his seed off his hand as Newt got ready for bed and Theseus helped her. Every bit an overprotective brother with a far too strong hold on such a rare beauty. It was rude that he was trying to keep her all to himself. Such a prize and treasure like Newt.

“What did you do today?” Theseus asked lightly, not remotely worried about who might have been inside his sister.

“Oh nothing much, a bit of reading and some light walking around the garden, I was feeling a bit restless.”

“Worn out now?”

“Oh very much, twice over even.”

Percival smirked and planned. 

 

Newt did come back to visit Percival again.

The very next day in fact, her eyes alight with an excitement she didn’t bother to hide as Percival let her into his house once more.

“Are you an auror?” She asked him, spotting the badge on his work desk.

“Yes. I’ve taken time off from America to come work here and gain experience.”

“You want to move up then? To lead one day?”

Percival blinked and Newt smirked a tiny touch at him.

“Theseus’ supervisor wants him to travel and work abode for a year too, to gain international experience.”

“Yes, the same thing.”

Newt hummed lightly, peering at his desk and reading book titles lightly. Percival’s downstairs was made up of a kitchen, dining room, and large living room study combination. He had taken Newt yesterday on the rug in the main living/study room, right in front of the large glass windows along the back wall.

She had looked so lovely in the sunlight, like an angel laid bare for him.

Percival watched Newt’s eyes fall onto the same spot and her cheeks flushed as she ducked her head meekly.

“Did Theseus notice?” Percival asked, tone going low as he approached her slowly, Newt glanced at him from under her lashes.

“Notice?”

“That it wasn’t his seed inside you?”

Newt’s blushed hard now, her neck going red.

“H-he didn’t seem to notice.”

“Very good. Come here sweet, I have something to show you,” Percival told her, leading her to his desk.

A wave of his hand sent his paperwork, letters to family mostly, that was on his desk away. Everything folding neatly into its place in the drawer so the top was cleared. Percival brought a box he had paid a ridiculous amount for overnight delivery for and let Newt inspect it curiously.

“What is it?” Newt  politely inclined, peering at the brown package, nothing large but a fair size.

“A gift for you actually,” Percival declared and liked the way Newt looked surprised.

“Me?”

Newt watched as Percival opened the paper and lifted the top of the box off. Inside the tissue paper was a variety of women’s undergarments. Percival examined Newt’s face, taking in the brief interest and then something unhappy.

“You want me to wear this?” Newt asked.

“If you would like,” Percival explained gently and Newt wrinkled her nose.

“But you want me to?”

“I want you to want to, I would never make you do something you didn’t want too,” he clarified carefully.

“…. Theseus picks my clothing,” Newt confessed softly, looking into the box unsurely. “He would never want me to wear anything like this, it’s not…modest at all.”

“But what would you prefer?”

Newt bit her lip, reaching out carefully to touch the silky material of a red and black lingerie set.

“What if I look silly?” she whispered so softly that Percival’s heart suddenly went tight.

“You would never, you’ll look amazing, I know it.”

“Do you…. Do you want to see me in them?” Newt asked again, a touch perceptive now as she looked at Percival.

He helped her dress.

Newt stripped down in his study, the sunlight on her skin again as she pulled off her proper dress. For all her meek nature, she seemed surprisingly comfortable being nude in front of Percival.

He knelt down and undid the laces of her corset, hands wandering a bit. He undid the clips of her stockings and rolled them down one by one, baring her skin to his hungry gaze.

Newt pushed down her knickers and they fell to the floor, leaving her body bare.

Newt’s cock, cunt, and asshole were all covered by a long curving bit of cloth, held on by magic.

“Theseus, he prefers to keep me in chastity,” Newt explained.

Her bowtruckle was located on Percival’s tree and the creature was coaxed to break the locking spell. Little finger touching Newt’s slim belly and the cloth fell away.

She was plugged again, the same pretty rose inside her hole.

Percival delighted in pulling it out slowly, twisting it a bit so Newt gasped softly.

“We can’t have a mess,” he declared before he leaned in and licked the first gob of semen that came. Newt was standing in the middle of the room before him and struggled to stay up right as Percival licked her ass out, eating her brother’s come as it came. Her cunt was good and soaked when he finished, her little cock hard as well.

“Come, sit a bit,” he coaxed, the poor dear looking almost ready to fall over.

Percival sat her on the edge of a plush chair, her thighs closed properly, a nice flush high on her cheeks.

He fetched the silky panties and after a moment, Newt stood up and gently stepped each foot into them and stood so Percival could slide them up. They weren’t like knickers, cut loose and made to cover a great deal. These were tight to her skin, thin sided and lacy with a bit of sheerness to them. Her cock was hard in them, pressed to her belly.

Percival dropped a teasing kiss on the head and then fetched the stockings as Newt shivered.

Newt stepped into each foot, Percival running his face along her thigh as he knelt and worked the stocking up her pale smooth skin. The stockings were tight enough to stay up on their own. Percival had Newt sit again as he put her in a little matching bra, her nipples both hard and looking delicious. He just had to give them both a quick lick.

Newt whimpered out in reaction, watching Percival smirk as he wrapped her midsection in the corset.

“It’s so small,” Newt mused, fingers running along the edge of it. Most corsets were from chest to hips, meant to flatten everything in. This one was for the midsection only, meant to show of and tease, meant to be seen.

Newt pulled her long hair to the side as she turned so Percival could lace the back up for her.

“How tight would you like?”

“Theseus always makes it firm but not overbearing.”

“And how would you like it?”

Newt paused a moment, clearly considering.

“I….I sort of… enjoy the tightness of it.”

Percival hummed in agreement and pulled  the laces hard, hearing Newt’s breath catch as the corset began to constrict. He gave it a few harder pulls, getting it good and tight before he laced it snuggly.

Garter straps hung from the end of the corset and Percival knelt down so he could clip them to the black stockings. The entire outfit a mix of black lace and fine red silk.

Newt looked like a picture in it.

All sweet eyes and nervous lip biting coupled with the sinful nature of the lingerie, meant to be seductive and show off.

Percival couldn’t get over how well it suited the darling. This sweet juxtaposition of her lovely face and this tempting clothing.

“I’d love a picture of you, a painting even, you look so fine,” he told her and Newt smiled weakly, not quite comfortable in the outfit. Still, she peeked at herself when Percival waved a wand and brought in a full length mirror.

“Its….”

“Wicked? Tempting? Enchanting? Irresistible?”

“…nice,” Newt finally decided and Percival laughed at her little shy smile.

“You would think you merely look nice; you must realize how stunning you are?”

Newt just flushed.

“Theseus says the same thing, but I’ve never really seen it, I’m just... me?”

“Which is drop dead gorgeous,” Percival supplied, taking her hand and kissing it. He was still kneeling down before her, looking up at this lovely pet.

“Can I take you upstairs? I felt like an utter beast rutting into you on the floor last time.”

Newt bit her lip, eyes darting away as she shifted on her feet fretfully.

“…I….I rather liked it.”

“Did you?” Percival purred, pulling Newt down into his lap, settling her so she was straddling his hips and he could lean up and kiss her pretty mouth.

Percival laid Newt down on the couch this time, not wanting the poor thing to be sore no matter what she said. Newt’s knee’s cushioned as Percival eased her panties down and pressed into her ass. It welcomed him, wet heat that made him groan out as he sank into her.

Newt was delicious, Percival had fucked some truly gorgeous ones in his life but Newt was different. Such a sweetheart with a wicked side to her. Most pure virgins would be scared and need calming as he fucked them but Newt was moaning for it, pushing back. Down on her hands and knees and loving every moment. Trained to be an utter whore in bed and a darling outside of it. Such a perfect mix.

“Please, please,” Newt gasped out, voice catching. Percival gave her a few hard slams and she cried out so perfectly. 

“Thee,” she crooned and that flipped Percival’s smug smirk immediately. He yanked out of her, grabbing her shoulder and turning her onto her back so she was looking up at him.

“It’s terrible behaviour to call someone else’s name when someone is fucking you darling,” he explained sweetly as he pushed between her thighs and sank back into her.

“S-sorry,” Newt replied with clear guilt. “I’ve never had anyone but my brother,” she offered in explanation and the reminder only turned Percival on more. This cute little brother fucker. 

Percival rammed into her ass, smirking down as she arched her back and spread her thighs wider for him.

“Be that as it may, you’re not getting fucked by him now, can you say my name for me doll?”

Newt flushed, biting her lip as Percival kept pumping into her, feeling that hot wet hole taking him so well, so used to be fucking. Her cunt might be tighter.

“P-Percival,” she mumbled and he stopped a moment to lean down and kiss her sweetly in reward.  

“Again dear,” he coaxed her, getting her to repeat it over and over, chanting his name as he took her ass with a harsh edge. The harder he went, the more she seemed to enjoy it. Percival found himself not holding back at all, ramming himself into her as she whimpered for more. Theseus must ride her so roughly for her to be used to it, must fuck his sister with everything he had.

Percival groaned out, thinking that he was sneaking around the protective brother, getting what he wanted in the end. Pounding the same hole he did.

Newt’s voice rose high as she came close to coming, her body jerked back and forth under him as he held onto her hips, fingers digging in. Her pretty lingerie looking so lovely on her as she moaned his name.

Percival managed to get a palm on her cock, rubbing along the underside as his fingers rubbed her clit and Newt came with a near scream. Gasping out and shaking apart, near tears, god she must cry often during sex. Percival though it looked perfect on her, that soft crumpled look on her face, chin trembling and eyes watering.

He came in her, thinking of how she might scream and beg if he worked her over hard and long enough.

 

They had enough time for another round, Percival showing Newt his home, giving her a little tour as she explored. She was a curious one too, touching things and asking questions, peering at pictures. It was clear she was clever, making observations about his life easily.

“Do you miss your house elf?”

Percival blinked, watching her inspect his kitchen. It was clean and seemed proper to him.

“How could you tell?”

“You’re poor cutting board is abused; you’re not used to working in the kitchen.”

Percival chuckled and nodded, admitting it freely.

“My family has hired house elves since I was a baby, cooking isn’t something I know very well.”

Newt hummed thoughtfully, peering at his fruit bowl with a curious interest, seeming to be telling something from it.

“I’ve read about America and slavery, the fight and choice to free all enslaved, including the house elves.”

Percival nodded his head, feeling a swell of pride.

“We believe in equality, the house elves of America work for a paid wage now, many serving families for generations now doing so by their own choice.”

Newt smiled so sweetly, looking at Percival fondly, all dressed up to fuck and wandering his kitchen like a curious kitten.

“Yes, it’s amazing to read about, I’m so glad there are places in the world where creatures are treated more fairly. I’d always dreamed of being a magizoologist you see, helping magical creatures and learning all about them.”

“What stopped you?”

Newt’s smile dimmed, her attention going shy as she looked at the painting in the dining room across the kitchen.

“I wasn’t talented enough in magic, you need a certain skill set and mine wasn’t enough.”

“Nonsense,” Percival argued and Newt blinked at him.

“Magical power shouldn’t limit education. It’s clear you have a passion for creatures and that should be enough. Wanting to learn should be the most important factor.”

Newt smiled brightly and nodded.

“I agree, Theseus worried but he always let me learn, hired tutors on magical creatures and he buys me all the latest books and we got see the exhibits in the museums.”

Percival smiled, holding out a hand and Newt came to his side to take it.

“And then Theseus takes you home and into his bed?”

“Usually mine,” Newt replied, missing the tease completely. “My room is larger you see, Theseus sleeps with me, his room is mostly a study. We keep a bed there for the sake of being appropriate.”

“Of course,” Percival agreed and felt a rumble of protectiveness for this poor dear. Newt could easily be seduced and used, talking so easily about her relationship with her sibling. Not seeming to realize how dangerous it was to do so.

“Would you like to see my bedroom?” He offered and this time she caught the suggestion in his gaze, going a bit pink.

Percival laid her on his bed and fucked her cunt. That wet soaked heat felt amazing as he groaned out and pounded her. Newt was laid out on her back under him, thighs up in the air and bobbing as he slammed into her.

Percival wiped his damp hair back, sweat running down his back as he pulled out and caught his breath, ignoring her protests.

“You’re an awful tease,” Newt pouted at him and Percival smirked in reply.

“Once you’ve learned to say my name without pause, you’ll get what you want,” he assured her. Letting his cock calm down before he pushed back into her. Sinking into the hilt and rolling his hips to enjoy the feeling.

“Now, what do we say?” He teased her gently.

“Percival,” she replied, looking up at him meeting his gaze. “Fuck me, Percival Graves.”

It rolled off her tongue shamelessly, she was embarrassed so easily in normal conversation and yet here in bed she talked filthy without missing a beat.

God, what a rare find.

Percival leaned down and kissed her slowly, taking his time before he sat back and began to ride her cunt again.

“Percival,” she whimpered, thighs pulling at his sides for more, wanting it harder.

“Such a sweet thing, so demure and docile. Look at you, wanting me to fuck you like a cheap whore.”

Newt sobbed out, face flushed with humiliation ever as her hips keep rolling.

“You like feeling used Newt? Do you like it when you’re sore the next day?”

“Yes, Percival please, please,” she replied working herself up again as Percival began to put weight in his thrust, shoving into her with a bit of a hard edge.

“Darling, pretty little darling,” Percival replied, the bed creaking as he fucked into her. Nice wet sounds each time he moved, her cunt so soaked. He put the anal plug back in after he came in her ass to keep his come inside her. She’d go home and spread her thighs for her brother and he’d never know it wasn’t his. That his precious sister was over with the neighbour getting fucked. Percival had never cared for cheating before, never found it enjoyable. But this was far different, an older brother taking advantage of his sweet sister, a pervert. Percival was doing no sin in showing her she could find pleasure elsewhere, that she should do so.

“Percival,” Newt cried out when he reached to tease her clit, just enough to make her jolt as he drove into her, working her up to get off spectacularly. “Oh God, Percival, please.”

“That’s a good girl,” he purred, listening to her cry his name over and over as he went harsh and cruel, gripping her thighs to hard and using as much force as he pleased on her, ramming into her, taking viciously.

Percival came with a hoarse groan, pulsing inside her, filling her cunt as Newt sobbed and came right after him, her thighs gripping him so tightly as her body clenched down on him. Milking him for all he had it felt like.

Panting for air, Percival slumped in the bed beside her, watching Newt come back down slowly as well, wiping the beginning of tears away. He tipped her chin to face him and Newt smiled, so wide eyed and tender after shouting for him to fuck her.

Precious thing.

Percival kissed her and she melted, tuning onto her side and pressing close so Percival could just taste her, lazy and in no rush.

It grew late eventually and so Percival ate her cunt out, licking his come from her, fingers sinking deep to get every last bit so Theseus wouldn’t find it. Her cunt was red and clearly used but a light healing potion would clear that up easily along with any other marks form their lovemaking.

 Percival gave her one to prevent children as well, watching Newt drink them down obediently, standing nude in his bedroom, her expensive lingerie abandoned. He reached out a hand to run along her back, smooth creamy skin under his hand as she leaned into the touch.

“I have to get back,” she sighed as he couldn’t resist kissing her neck a bit.

Percival hummed in agreement and made her push him away, laughing as he followed her and kissed at her shoulder and any skin he could reach.

He chased her down stairs, Newt naked and Percival only in his trousers and under shirt.

Percival kissed her thighs as he redid the chastity belt, careful not to make it obviously anyone else’s magic. Newt showed him, not using a wand at all as she redid the ward easily, used to it.

It stuck him as odd, that she could use magic without a focus, a rare thing, but somehow hadn’t been competent enough for secondary learning. But Percival didn’t want to embarrass her by asking so he let it slide.

He helped her redress, rolling up her stockings to clip to each garter and doing her corset back up. He straightened her dress as he redid he laces and made sure her smeared lipstick was fixed.

“I can’t do much for your hair, I don’t know those spells I fear,” he explained and Newt smiled, tugging at the long red locks with a long suffering sigh.

“I’ll fix it when I get home,” she grumbled. “I wish I could cut it all off, so many women wear theirs short now.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Theseus would never have it, he’d lose his mind I imagine, the improperness of it all.” She smiled at the idea of it and then shook her head, turning her attention back onto Percival.

With one last lingering kiss, he let her leave, Newt smiling vibrantly as she slipped out his back door and went over to her own yard once more.

 

Percival listened to Theseus come home and take his sister to bed. He was at his desk, going over work as Theseus fucked Newt’s ass, got her going and pounded her good. The wet slaps of skin on skin and the headboard banging away. He truly did fuck her unforgivingly.

“Perc-” Newt cut off abruptly, catching herself too late as Percival smirked and sat back in his chair. Grinning outright as the sex stopped and Theseus asked her what she had just said.

“N-nothing, I said…. Please?” There was a tiny hint of question in her tone, as if she wasn’t sure. It was like a red flag to any auror that someone was lying and doing it indecisively. Poor little dear, not able to pull off the recovery.

“It sounded like a name, Pierce or something,” Theseus replied relentlessly.

“I don’t know anyone by that name,” Newt replied, clearly caught.

“You do, Pierce Sherringford, that young man convinced he’s going to marry you.”

“…I honestly don’t know which one he is.”

Percival’s smirk faded at that. Just how many men were trying to marry Newt?

“You can’t just go saying random names in bed Artemis, people will think you’re a whore.”

“I’m sorry Thee,” Newt replied, voice going breathy. She was excited Percival thought, recalling the way her breath would catch when he did something she rather liked.

“Thee, please,” she said but lacked true pleading to her tone.

“Turn over,” Theseus directed and there was a shuffle of bedding.

A loud smack came with a cry echoing it.

“Five should do,” Theseus mused and Percival listened to him hit his sister. The only thing that kept him from getting up and charging over was Newt’s cries, low and long, obviously sexual.

“I have to sit tomorrow, with my tutor,” she whimpered and Theseus tisked softly.

“You shouldn’t have said things improper then. You’ll take the large plug as well, to go with your red behind.”

Percival huffed out in disbelief, realizing Theseus was spanking her. It really was sex play, he wasn’t abusing her, they were playing another sex game.

“She’ll be the death of me,” he muttered to himself as Theseus counted out the smacks and then proceeded to fuck her ass again. She cried even louder with the added pain. It was clear she was getting off on it, her voice louder and more desperate.

Percival could hear the creak of the headboard as Theseus seemed to restrain Newt in some way, pinning her to the bed so she couldn’t move her arms or legs.

“Comfortable?”

“Thee,” Newt had an edge of pleading now.

“Are the ropes too tight?” Theseus in sisted calmly and Newt softly said they were fine.

Theseus outdid Percival.

He tied Newt down and edged her for the rest of the night, fingering her cunt and ass, eating her out, using toys and just working her up and not letting her come at all. He was calm and patient as she sobbed and begged, crying hard at some points.

Over and over he did it, soothing her as she whimpered, even as he fingered her soaked cunt, the listening charm picking up the wet sounds.

“N-noooo,” Newt said and Theseus shushed her. Percival listened carefully, his cock spent after he jerked off twice to Newt begging to come. Begging her big brother, calling ‘Thee’ over and over. Percival would jerk off to the memory of her broken voice for years he supposed, it was that good.

The bed creaking and the click of lights sounded, Newt crying softly still.

“Come here Artemis,” Theseus called, the bed sheets rustling.

“Let me f-finish Thee, please,” she said it so softly, Percival’s heart breaking. He wanted to run over there and get her off immediately.

“You won’t learn anything if I go easy on you, my darling sister. Go to bed, it’ll be easier in the morning. If you do well, I’ll let you come tomorrow.”

Newt sobbed gently, whimpering into the night.

Percival managed a third go to the sound of it, her frustrated voice, knowing she was worked up and unable to get off.

 

He wished he could take all the time off, but reality wasn’t so kind. Percival had regular hours the next day and so couldn’t sneak over to relieve his little darling. Instead though he did meet with the schedule maker and managed to flirt with her enough to give him evening shifts and afternoons off every second day. She was still giggling when he left with a wink, in good spirits knowing he’d be able to make time for Newt.

“Coming for lunch?” One of the friendlier aurors asked him and Percival blinked at the obvious answer.

“No, sorry. I’ve got to run home,” he explained, getting up and hurrying to get his coat and floo back to his house for an hour.

 

“Harder, harder,” Newt sobbed, skirts rucked up to her waist and bent over her kitchen table as Percival fucked her cunt viciously. The little table thumping hard as he slammed into her over and over.

Newt had come right away, squirming and desperate for it. The moment Percival showed up at her back door she was dragging him in and kissing him hungrily.

Her clothing was pushed aside to give him access to her body. Poor thing begging to be used.

So Percival pounded into her, ignoring the decorative vase tipping over and spilling water and flowers as he used her as best as he could. He had one arm around her front, fingering her clit and teasing her boy cock as he rammed away.

Newt was delicious, arching her back and shoving back at him, panting and whimpering, frantic with lust.

“Darling,” Percival huffed above her, watching the spilt water reach her cheek, face down on the table as she begged.

“Please, oh please, Thee,” she cried out and Percival growled as he went as hard as he could, slamming her down on his cock as he leaned over her and bit at her neck. Red marks on her pretty skin as she cried for more.

“That brother of yours, so cruel, so mean, making you suffer. I’d never my little love,” Percival panted out, pumping hard as Newt’s cried got louder and more desperate.

“Are you going to come for me?” He muttered into her hair, riding her as she got off hard and sobbed out gratefully.

Percival yanked out before he could come, pushing her down onto her knees so he could jerk off on her face. Before he could say anything, Newt’s wet hot mouth was around his dick and Percival was coming with a hiss.

He wished he had time to fill her and eat it out but he would never make it back in time for his shift check in. So he made due, groaning as Newt sucked him dry, her mouth working his cock with such skill.

She sucked him off, cleaned him up, and tucked him back into his trousers politely; a meek smile on her lips.

He kissed her filthily and then sweetly before he was rushing back to work, satisfied through and through. 

“Next time remember to charm your trousers clean,” the older auror in the desk next to him muttered with a wink and the others in their section chuckled at Percival flushed but shrugged with a grin.

“She left me stunned,” he shot back and went to work as everyone laughed.

 

Percival kept meeting Newt, kept snatching every second he could with her, fucking her all over his house. He bought her more lingerie, sexy things and cute ones too, they looked at booklets and catalogues together and he let her pick. Theseus kept a tight leash on her and so Newt was eager to explore and Percival was happy to indulge her. He got to sit back and watch her model them after all, her shyness fading a bit as she got used to him.

She was a darling too, so clever with a dry wit that startled laugher out of Percival all the time. He’d never met anyone quite like her, meek and soft but not so innocent she was ignorant. A sexual deviant but not jaded by it, not sarcastic and biting at all. Such a perfect little thing and Percival found himself getting anxious about it.

About how much he prized spending time with her, not just inside her, not just sex.

The sex though, it was amazing.

 

“Be quiet,” he panted lowly in her ear as Newt whimpered.

They were in his garden, in a shaded spot against the vine covered walls. There was no one around and there were charms for privacy, but they were still outside. They could hear the sounds of cars and the city alive on the sunny afternoon.

Percival was inside her cunt, Newt’s skirts rucked up high and her knickers pulled down, his trouser undone and his cock yanked out to get into her.

Newt was dripping, soaking wet and gasping softly, fingers over her own mouth. It was clear she liked it a great deal, being outside, the danger of being seen. Percival had noticed she liked fucking near windows and his suspicion proved right as Newt moaned so sweetly for him as he fucked her.

Her voice went higher and higher, muffled as she closed her eyes tightly and Percival could feel her clamping down on his dick, she was coming.

He leaned in and bit at her eat, licking the edge as she trembled and came on his cock.

“That’s it, come on Newt,” he coaxed her, using the name she preferred to remind her who she was with as she shook apart.

Percival felt it when she slouched too much, her weight falling against him in a way that spoke of something wrong. He yanked out and caught her, careful not to let her fall as her eyes fluttered.

Newt collapsed.

Percival nearly lost his trousers rushing her into the house and out of the hot sunlight. Settling her on the couch, he did his pants up and tried to make the call to summon a healer or not.

Newt woke before he could.

She frowned a bit, blinking her eyes open and looking around the room a moment.

“Did I faint?”

“A bit,” he replied, kneeling beside the couch and taking out his wand. He ran a few spells to check her condition and they came back stable. Newt let him, not fighting his magic as it washed over her.

“Sorry,” she apologized and Percival took her hand and squeezed it gently.

“Nothing to be sorry, do you faint often?”

“No, I’m usually fine but sometimes when I push myself…” Newt shrugged her shoulder delicately, sitting up gingerly. Percival called a pillow and propped her up comfortingly.

“I have a weak heart you see. It’s a side effect.”

“Side effect?”

Newt looked distinctly uncomfortable Percival could sense she was choosing to share something important to her.

“I’m a Obscurial,” she confessed.

Percival blinked.

“I’m not dangerous,” she rushed to add. “I’m very stable and I’ve rarely ever lashed out.”

“An….Obscurial,” Percival repeated, feeling warning alarms going off in his head.

“Is that….ok?” Newt asked hesitantly and Percival made himself focus on her.

“Of course, you think something like that could scare me off? You’re far too perfect not to chase after,” he reassured her, leaning in to steal a kiss and put a smile back on her face.

But something unsettling filled Percival’s gut, the idea of Newt being a Obscurial not right at all. Percival wasn’t well researched but he knew enough about them, unstable children who never lived to adulthood. There were no known cases of it in the world, of them surviving passed ten. Either Newt had been hidden away from the researching world and never documented which seemed unlikely, or she was being lied to. She was far too calm and collected for a condition that was known for its instability. Percival just knew something was off.

“I’ve had it in me since I was a child, I never was able to go to a proper school, I was homeschooled. It’s also why I couldn’t become a magizoologist. I’ve barely ever travelled, I hope to though, someday.” Newt smiled sadly, looking out the window and to the sky with a longing.

Percival felt his heart begin to break for her.

He couldn’t know for certain yet but he was willing to bet almost anything that Newt was perfectly healthy.

Just very much caged.

 

Percival took to learning everything he could about Obscurials and their condition. He picked up books on the illness and also made inquiries to reputable schools for papers. The more he read, the more he knew he was right.

An Obscurus was a parasite that attached to repressed magic. It was marked by volatile behaviour and emotions, growing more wild as they aged until the parasite took over and killed its host, devouring their magic. There was no record of anyone living passed ten as Percival also suspected. The case files and records on known Obscurials were all the same, meek children with violent moments, their emotions flying out of control.

Newt was certainly meek, but she had never shown and instability like the papers described. Percival had a listening charm on her home, he’d never heard her lose control once. The description of hating or fearing magic didn’t line up either, Newt hadn’t shied away from it all. She had even done some wandlessly, showing her own abilities. Surely that should have called the parasite to manifest.

“Working late?”

Percival looked up at another auror who paused by his desk, dressed to leave. Looking around Percival realized he was the only one still at his desk, the clock saying the shift change was beginning.

“No, absorbed, lots to learn,” he replied smoothly, putting the journal on obscurials away and sitting up.

“You going to the big event?” The auror, Stevens maybe, pointed at the letter in Percival’s inbox. Something down more and half-forgotten. It was his inbox for personal mail and not work-related.

“Event?”

“Fall Gala, a big dinner and dance routine. It’s a pain but it’s worth it to rub elbows with the important people if that's your aim. Not all of us get invites either.”

Percival plucked the envelope and opened it to find a fancy invitation, soft music playing and the figures on the card dancing away.

“I suppose it would be rude not to?”

“Yup. Better you than me. I’m happy in my position and the idea of all those rich snobs sounds rough.”

“Thanks,” Percival huffed but smirked to soften it, waving a salute as the other man left. Percival began to pack up, knowing he would have to go to this event, it was half the reason he was in London. The more people he could make friends with, the better. He owed the older auror for pointing the invite out to him, he might have never noticed otherwise. Percival made a point to collect his personal mail and a promise to himself to pay more attention to it. He was getting consumed with Newt more and more it seemed. 

 

The Gala was a spectacular event, everyone dressed up in their finest and showing off. The Minister of Magic and every head of anything important were all there with their spouses. Everyone mingling and doing their best to make good impressions. Cameras flashing left and right as people posed together to make the happy picture. It reminded Percival of home, everything utterly political. But London had that old magic, the massive room done up in gorgeous spells and everything stunning.

Percival danced politely with the right women and chatted with the key men, working the room to ensure he had a future as an auror. That the standing of the Graves remained good in the eyes of Britain.

He was chatting with a group of other younger men when he caught sight of her. Of all the people he hadn't expected to see.

Newt was there.

Percival’s glass of wine paused as his lips as he stared at her for a moment.

Newt’s long hair was done up in an intricate style, little flowers weaved in with fairies fluttering in them. Her ball gown was trendy but modest, lace covering what would have been a low neckline. Her trim waist showing and the skirts long and flowing. A soft white pink color with bits of green trim, it reminded Percival of the garden, were Newt was happiest.  

“Lovely as ever,” someone sighed and Percival realized he wasn’t the only one looking.

“It’s a shame she has such a guard dog of a brother, I bet she’s lovely to kiss.”

“Among other things.”

The men all agreed quietly, watching as Theseus arrived at Newt’s side, leading her straight to the head of the entire Auror department to chat as if they were all old friends.

“He could marry her to Witkworth’s son and have the position himself one day.”

“He’d never, he’s turned down hundreds of proposals.”

“She is perfect though, all sweet and shy. A little wife to wait for you at home, raising the children obediently. I imagine she would be a delightful little thing in the bedroom as well. Compliant and devoted.”

“Such a pretty thing, I bet she’s darling out of that dress.”

“Now that is improper,” a younger man cut in, face twisted with distaste.

“She deserves far better than such talk.”

“You would know?” someone teased easily. “Young Sherringford here has been chasing after that lovely lady for months now. Theseus won’t have it of course.”

“It doesn’t matter, Artemis isn’t her brother’s property,” the younger man replied, watching her across the room like a puppy.

“She’s no modern independent thing either.” Someone replied. “I’d prefer a modern woman myself, someone more individual than a little house mouse.”

The talk turned to the tastes in women but Percival noted some men still glancing at Newt with a longing or blunt hunger, the young Sherringford clearly taken with her. Percival felt both annoyed with their lascivious talk and smug that he was the only one to know that side of her. Well, Percival and her brother.

Theseus kept her on his arm all night, dancing with Newt and seeming to refuse on her behalf when men asked to dance with her. Newt went along with it all, seeming uncomfortable with the crowd, her eyes kept darting around the room, looking at the balcony with a longing of her own.

Finally, the bustle grew and the crowd was thick. Percival watched Newt lean in to whisper to Theseus and then left his side, heading straight for the balconies. Theseus clearly wanted to follow her but was engaged in conversation with two older and wealthy looking men.

Finishing his drink, Percival slinked off to find his darling only to find that someone beat him to it.

“Mr. Sherringford,” Newt was saying as Percival got close enough to listen in.

“Pierce, call me Pierce, dear Artemis.”

“This is not proper,” Newt replied and Percival frowned going around the corner to get a good look at them.

There were a few people around, whispering as the young fool knelt before Newt and offered a shiny ring out to her. It startled Percival how much he despised the sight of it. He had thought maybe Theseus had been exaggerating about the people trying to marry his sister. But here she was, out on a rare night and someone was trying to marry her.

Fucking hell.

“Please stop, you know I cannot marry you,” Newt was clearly embarrassed, looking for an escape with mounting desperation.

“I love you, Artemis Scamander and I would have you as my wife. I’d give you anything you ask, my family wealth will be yours, I’d take you anywhere you’d like.”

“Pierce, please stop,” Newt meekly requested, looking a bit touched but also uncomfortable.

It was the softness of her face that made Percival move, coming up to them.

“This is no place for this, and I believe the poor lady has made it clear she won’t have you.” Percival announced, coming to Newt’s side. “It’s poor behaviour to embarrass her like this.”

The lad looked shamed, seeming to realize people were watching them finally.

“Think long and hard about why this was inappropriate, it might help future courting attempts.” Percival explained calmly but not coldly, dismissing the man and offering his hand to Newt. She took it without thinking, eager to escape the situation. Her eyes were down shyly, avoiding the man’s sad gaze and Percival guided her away.

“T-Thank you,” Newt breathed softly as they put distance between them and the young man.

“Repay me with a dance?” Percival led her to the dance floor and looked at her for an answer. If she refused he would accept it, not wanting to push her when it was clear she was uncomfortable.

Newt bit her lip but slowly nodded, turning so they could face each other as they stepped out onto the dance floor just as the next song was just beginning.

Newt moved with grace, not fumbling at all. Percival hadn’t expected her to be a mess but he hadn’t expected her elegance either. He could see why so many fell for her if this was all they ever saw of her. A gorgeous young woman dancing skillfully, obedient and quiet on her brother’s arm.

Percival held onto her waist and hand as they moved, waking his magic in a subtle way that wouldn’t be sensed by others. Touching him, Newt noticed it and blinked at Percival as he smirked at her. 

Newt jumped at the first lingering caress up her thigh.

“P-Percy, stop,” she breathed but the flush on her face wasn’t from embarrassment alone. Finally, she seemed more like herself and less like a mask being shown for the crowds. 

“Come now, do you think I never noticed?” He turned her a spin and curled a secure arm around her as she felt something sinking into her cunt, her face so red now.

“How much you like it when we’re near windows, how hard you came when we fuck outside in the gardens,” he whispered lowly, watching her look away.

“You like the thrill of being seen,” he teased her, slowly working her body, making her feel as if someone was deep inside her, pumping into her as they danced around the crowded room.

Newt missed her steps and leaned heavily on Percival, trying to muffle any sounds as he ran unseen fingers along her cunt.

"No requests to stop now?"

"Y-you're as bad as Theseus," Newt replied lowly and Percival tried not to preen too much.

When her knees wobbled too much to dance, he gently led her off the floor, intending to say she was faint and taking her somewhere he could fuck her.

But he underestimated Theseus.

“Artemis, are you ok?” He was there right away, snatching Newt away from Percival without the slightest hesitation. Newt sagged into her brother’s chest and whimpered softly.

Percival took a certain perverse pleasure in making her feel like she was being fucked as she clung to her brother.

“We were dancing and she felt too warm she said,” he offered Theseus, playing the role of a concerned stranger as the man glared at him suspiciously.

“Thee,” Newt gasped softly and Percival was forgotten in worry for his sister. Without hesitation, Theseus swept Newt up into his arms, carrying her bridal style as people parted and watched them go.

“What happened?” Someone asked Percival.

“She was feeling faint, the room making her dizzy she said, poor thing,” he fretted lightly, just enough not to stand out.

Once the siblings were into a carriage, Theseus’ magic was looking her over and it broke Percival’s spell. Newt no longer feeling as if she was being fucked.

Percival spent a few more hours at the event, making nice and dancing with ladies until people began to leave.

Percival got home and activated his listening spell once he was through the door. Newt’s perfect whimpers coming to him rhythmically. The squeak of the bed going as Theseus obviously fucked her.

“You can’t trust people,” Theseus grunted.

“I’m s-sorry,” Newt whimpered and he hushed her gently.

“It’s not your fault darling, I shouldn’t have left you alone for a moment. Such disgusting people, I’m certain you were dosed with a lust spell.”

Percival smirked and got ready for bed, listening to the siblings fuck like rabbits. Theseus working Newt up and over, getting her off multiple times. He sort of wished that he could see them, could learn how the man made his sister beg so desperately. It was clear he was a skilled lover, Newt breaking apart so spectacularly each time.

Satisfied with a bit of public fun done, Percival didn’t think about the matter beyond the sexual aspect, which turned out to be a mistake.

 

The next day he went in to work and the main halls of the Ministry were crowded with spectators. An auror Percival knew was there so he approached him, trying to see through the crowd. Magic was dancing in the air, the cries of spells signalling a duel. 

It was rare to see duels in the modern age. For a wizard to call out another and charge them of some sort of sin. Most people would rely on the law for justice now.

“What’s going on?”

“Scamander,” the auror replied and Percival felt his chest still.

“Accused some young auror of dosing his sister with a lust potion last night. Kid denied it and Scamander had no proof. So he challenged the kid and he was dumb enough to agree.”

Percival frowned, listening to the sound of Theseus’ firm voice calling out spell after spell, the other combatant clearly losing the fight badly.

“You danced with her, didn’t you?” Someone asked, looking at Percival and he immediately knew he could be in deep dangerous waters here.

“I did, she seemed ill but not obviously dosed with something. I don’t know her very well though. Scamander swept her off and took her home, she did genuinely seem off though.” He worded it carefully, making sure to seem only mildly interested as people listened to him.

“Scamander is one of those types, a bit crazy in his big brother issues, but he’s not a liar and not the sort to make false accusations,” someone declared and others agreed. The fight still going on and Scamander very thoroughly beating the poor lad.

“Sherringford ain’t the type to try and sneak potions though. He’s just a kid and a good one.”

“Perhaps it’s a mistake, a potion mix up of some sort?” Percival suggested lightly and voices of agreement started.

“Remember that year they mixed up the punch and half the room was floating?”

“They don’t screw up like that at events like that one was.”

“Obviously they did, I’d believe that before I believed Theseus was lying or that boy had actually tried to dose someone.”

More agreement rose up and Percival took his leave, not wanting to be late he said. He walked calmly but was well aware how easily that could have been him, challenged outright. Theseus could destroy his reputation with a duel, more so as an American on British soil. 

He tucked this information away, realizing the sheer depth Theseus was willing to go to protect his darling sister. It seemed far too likely he had lied to her, convinced Newt she was ill in order to keep a hold on her.

 

“How many healers have you seen?” Percival blurted one afternoon, Newt in his bed, naked and still panting, his come on her cunt from moments before. He had been trying to bring it up for days but Newt was careful to avoid it, sensitive to the subject. Percival knew Newt was worried he’ll think her less for her believed condition.

“Healers? For my obscurial?”

Percival nodded and Newt glanced at him, looking confused and a touch worried.

“Just my family healer, he’s looked after me and Theseus our whole lives.”

Percival frowned.

“Never a specialist?”

“I’m an obvious case, there’s no doubt and no treatment, why would I see another healer?”

Percival sighed, not knowing at all how to approach the tricky subject. Newt adored her brother and casting him in a negative light never went over well.

“It’s just. Don't you think it’s odd at all? That you’ve never seen another healer? Most people with such conditions see many healers over the years, meeting to learn the newest developments. Obscurial’s kill, children don’t live past ten according to research.”

“I’m obviously not ten,” Newt replied, her tone a bit cold as she sat up and moved to the side of the bed. Percival watched her gather her underwear and knew he had blown it already. He might as well push and get it all out in the open.

“Then don’t you think it’s selfish? To not see a specialist and let them learn why you’ve lived so long, to help others?”

Newt’s back was stiff as she redressed, magic moving around her to help her dress quickly. Percival observed, watched her use wandless magic so flawlessly and he just knew she had no obscurial.

But how to make her see that?

“I need to head home,” Newt announced and Percival got up, reaching for her but Newt swept away before he could touch her.

“Good day,” she offered in parting, not looking back at him as she escaped his home.

 

Percival tried to give her time and space, but he found himself missing her after only a week, listening to Theseus have her every night and then never seeing her himself.

He was being brash and he knew it but he couldn’t stop himself.

So when he knew Theseus was working late, he brought a specialized healer to see Newt. He had written the man on the situation and a large donation to his studies had brought the man for a personal visit.

Newt opened the front door wearily, looking at Percival and then the man with a suspicious confusion. It felt odd, to come into her house from the front and not the back door.

“Newt, this is healer Smithens,” he introduced and Newt’s eyes lit darkly, knowing immediately who the man was. Percival had seen she had some of his books, one of the leading researchers of obscure illnesses.

“Ah, a lovely lady,” the older man held out a hand and Newt took it.

It was the man’s presence that made her rein in her anger and be polite. Tone calm and cool as he asked her various questions about her illness and the amazingness of her age.

Percival hung back, feeling like a disobedient dog as the healer looked Newt over and began to frown the more they spoke. Newt was seated in a chair in the living area with the healer on a knee before her, waving his wand as he looked her over.

“An obscurial? Are you quite certain?” He asked with open doubt and Newt nodded.

“Since I was a child. Muggles came and killed my parents you see, because of their magic. Theseus hid me but after that I was always scared to use it.”

Percival felt a well of shame for the blunt explanation and the healer looked a bit taken aback but more calm than Percival felt. 

“My girl, I am sorry for such a terrible thing, but you’ve no obscurial in you. You’re a bit too thin but otherwise perfectly healthy.”

Newt shook her head.

“Please don’t lie to me, I don’t know what Mr. Graves told you, but I know that I am.”

“Do you lose time often? Blink and you’re somewhere else in the city, do you find yourself amidst destruction and ruin? Does your anger ever overtake you, make you see nothing but red and then the room you were in is ruined?”

“I have better control,” Newt protested.

“My darling, control is not something someone with an obscurial ever has.”

Newt shook her head furiously, her poor chin trembling. The older healer took her hand gently and patted it with care.

“There is a way to check, one that cannot be denied. An obscurial feeds on magic, if one exists within you, then you cannot cast strong magic. Try a powerful spell, something that you’ve never done, lift everything in the room, call your garden to bloom all at once. If you can perform these sort of spells, you’ll know there is no obscurial inside you.”

“Thank you, for coming all this way.” Newt bit out as the healer stood up and collected his hat and case to leave. Newt followed him out and once he was gone she held the door open still, not looking at Percival but clearly wanting him to leave.

“I’m sorry Newt, I knew you would refuse if I asked to bring him. It’s just… I want you to have your dreams, to travel and meet creatures. If you have no obscurial in you, then you can.”

“And I suppose I would conveniently leave my brother’s side and stay at yours, be your tart whenever you pleased.”

Percival shook his head.

“I want you to be happy,” he confessed, feeling painfully honest, his emotions far too wrapped up in this, far more than he had admitted to himself.

“I was, and then you came and ruined it.”

“We both know that’s not true. Happy people don’t look at the sky like you do, clearly wishing for more.”

“Please go.”

Percival sighed out, shoulders dropping as he nodded and stepped out. The door closed with a soft click that sounded so heavy in his ears.

 

Newt refused to see him after that. Refused to talk to him even. She ignored him when he knocked and his letters were returned unopened. The more he tried to speak with her, the move she closed up and avoided him. Theseus began to keep an eye on Percival, Newt mentioning a rude neighbour as the reason she was acting off. So now the big brother was watching Percival’s every move.

Percival spent his nights listening to the man fucking her, listened to Theseus screwing Newt. He was envious of course, to lose that darling body and delightful bed partner. But it was more than that. Percival couldn’t deny that his heart was aching, that he had come to care for Newt a great deal. He missed her smiles and bright eyes, her long fingers and clever comments.

He missed her.

After two weeks went by, he couldn’t stop himself.

 

“Oh hello,” Newt cooed to him, kneeling down to pet him. Percival’s cat animagus purred in delight, so happy to feel her touch once more. He rubbed along her dress, wanting to scent mark her, his lovely mate.

“What a friendly darling you are,” she chuckled, petting down his back and scratching that spot right above his tail that triggered bliss in Percival’s cat brain.

But he had to focus.

He cried up at her and Newt was immediately scooping him up and cuddling him close. She carried him into her house and Percival purred as Newt babied him.

“Such a well behaved thing,” she cheered as she headed upstairs.

“Just let me change, I’ve gotten my dress dirty in the garden, and then we’ll go find you something to eat shall we?”

It was tempting to be a cad and watch her undress, but Percival was trying to get back into her good graces, not anger her even more.

So Percival turned back when he was set down, his human form coming forth so he was kneeling at Newt’s feet. He reached for her before she could back away, taking her hips in his hands and holding onto her.

“I’m so sorry, darling,” he gasped out quickly, pressing his face into her dress and her comforting scent. “I should have asked, should have convinced you to let him come. I’m sorry. It wasn’t my place to doubt what you are and aren’t, I was just worried, I swear Newt.”

She stood still a moment, ridged and cold as he clung to her, kneeling at her feet and begging forgiveness.

“I never wanted to hurt or offend you, I’m so sorry Newt, please believe me. I have no intention of coming between you and your brother or any such thing. I only want you to be happy.”

Finally, she shifted and soft hands carded through his hair.

“I can’t stand it,” her voice confessed with a sigh, shoulders dropping. “Being treated like a child, like I can’t make my own choices. Theseus does it so much and it drives me utterly mad some days. I’m a grown woman, I can make my own choices.”

Percival nodded his head.

“I should have asked,” he repeated. “I should have sat you down and talked to you instead of going around your back like that.”

Newt was quiet a moment, her fingers running through his hair still.

“Is there anything else you’re hiding from me that I should know?”

Percival considered his options and decided on truthfulness, Newt deserved that much.

“I spelled the necklace your niffler took, so I can hear everything in this house.”

“You…. You’ve been listening to us all this time?”

“Mostly just for sex, in the evenings. I need to be at home to hear anything.”

Newt huffed out, pulling Percival’s head back to frown down at him. 

“Have you no shame at all?” But she sounded exasperated rather than angry.

“None, not when it comes to you, I’ve never been this caught up before.”

Newt shook her head, her curls bouncing lightly as she looked out the window.

“I’m sure you tell all the girls that.”

Percival’s hands tightened on her waist, making her look back at him.

“No. I don’t lead people on. Men or women, I’ve always been honest with them. And I do truly think I adore you darling,” he confessed. Newt blinked down at him, looking a bit startled before she flushed a lovely red shade.

“I’ve the distinct feeling you’re going to break my heart, Percival Graves,” she replied softly and Percival shook his head.

“Never,” he swore.

“Did you miss me? I missed you so much,” he teased her, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Newt shook her head in negative but smiled sweetly.

“I might have missed you a tiny bit,” she decided after a moment and Percival made a wounded noise.

“Well, I’m sure your pretty cunt missed me,” he laughed and Newt shrieked as he yanked up her skirts and stuck his head under them.

She had white panties on, a corset and garter belt. Percival was able to nudge her thighs wide and pressed his nose to her cunt, breathing in the scent. He licked her through her panties, feeling her thigh muscles jerk as she muffled a moan.

Percival sucked on her clit through the material, wanting to work her up and get her off.

The door downstairs opening startled them both.

“Artemis?”

“U-up here,” she called weakly, shoving Percival away. Theseus was already heading up the stairs and there was no time.

Percival turned back into a cat and Newt stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, very clearly caught.

“What’s going on?” Theseus asked straight away, voice suspicious as Percival hid behind Newt’s skirts and tried to wait to make a run for the door.

“You’ve been acting so odd lately, what are you hiding from me?” he demanded and Newt sighed out.

“Don’t be mad,” she requested and turned, her hands picking up Percival who gave a startled ‘meow’.

Theseus stared at Percival a moment.

“A cat?” He asked doubtfully. “You’ve been acting all morose over a cat?”

“He disappeared and I was sure he had been hurt or worse, but he came back! But,” Newt bit her lip and looked adorable, clutching Percival to her chest.

“I know I promised I wouldn’t have any more pets, please don’t be mad Thee, he was so charming and he just won me over, he needed someone to take care of him.”

Theseus huffed out and leaned against the door, looking amused.

“All this over a cat, of course, it is. You silly thing,” he crossed the room to kiss Newt’s forehead.

“You worried me,” he scolded lightly.

“I’m sorry,” she replied sweetly, smiling up and letting the man lean down and kiss her. Her brother opening her mouth and kissing deep, like no sibling should. Percival had a front row seat, watching them as he was squished between them.

Theseus took him, firm but careful hands putting Percival on a nearby chair as he led Newt to the bed. 

Flushed, Newt glanced at Percival but couldn’t say anything. Her fingers pointed to the window behind Theseus’ back and Percival made a point to sit down. She knew he had listened so why not see the full show?

Newt squirmed under his sibling, more excited as she kept glancing at Percival, knowing he was watching them.

“Where is your chastity?” Theseus asked once he got a hand up her skirt and under her panties.

Newt bit her lip guiltily.

“It itches terribly,” she confessed and Theseus growled at her. He kissed her hard and pressed her down on the bed, Newt on her back with her brother over her.

“Naughty thing,” he scolded her and Newt arched her back and rolled her hips in delight. Theseus was rough with her without ever being too callous. Seeming to know just how hard to hold onto her without actually hurting. A lifetime with his sister, Percival supposed.

He pushed her skirts up and had Newt rolled on the bed, pert arse raised up. Without warning or hesitation, he landed a good loud spank on her cheek. Newt jerked in shock, crying out.

“T-Thhee!”

“Come now, you need to be corrected,” Theseus told her, his tone stern but his face was teasing, giving him away. Percival watched curiously, appreciating every expression the siblings shared as they rolled around on the bed. Newt trying to squirm away as Theseus chased her and landed playful spanks on her bare rump.

“Be good,” Theseus huffed out, grinning as he pinned Newt down finally and spanked her a few quick times before rubbing over the pink skin to soothe the hurt. Newt looked up at her sibling as Theseus smirked and leaned down to kiss her soundly, lips lingering.

“I don’t have much time I fear, we’ll have to be quick,” he explained as he sat up on his knees and undid his trousers as he moved to get behind her. Newt flushed, laying on her stomach with Theseus over her. Her gaze cut to Percival, who mewed at her shamelessly.

“That’s right, you brought another pet home, you’ll need another punishment,” Theseus mused and Newt whimpered, wiggling her backside enticingly at him.

“But we’ll wait for tonight when I have time to draw it out.”

Theseus pulled himself free, a thick fat cock that he nudged at his sister’s arse brazenly. Dragging the head over Newt’s hole and watching her shiver and press up.

Theseus wandlessly called a bottle of oil and Percival watched at he slicked Newt with care, working her open with experience as Newt whimpered and got worked up.

“I could leave you like this, all needy and desperate. Go back to work and think about you squirming and wishing I was here to fuck you.”

“Thee,” Newt begged, lifting into his fingers eagerly.

“But that would punish up both,” he decided and his fingers slid free just as he pressed his cock in to replace them.

Newt sighed out, legs spreading wide as her brother sank into her ass.

Percival took notice of the dominating edge the man carried. Pushing Newt around with his body and watching her scramble to obey. He pulled on her hair enough to make her jerk and Newt moaned out, such a wicked thing.

Theseus fucked as Percival expected, like a machine, hips pumping without let up. More than once he adjusted his stance to move with more ease and speed. He sat up and yanked Newt to follow him, kneeling on the bed with Newt hurrying to get up on her hands and knees.

He tipped her arse up, clearly looking for the right spot, and when he slammed in she was whimpering twice as hard. He knew all her pleasure spots and worked them mercilessly, Percival could see Newt losing herself in the sex. She was facing Percival and away from Theseus so her brother couldn’t see the way she was watching the cat. Watching Percival as he sat there and just enjoyed the view of her getting fucked. It was clearly getting her off as well, this dirty game they were playing under Theseus very nose. Percival watching her brother use her, in the room without him knowing.

Such filthy fun.

Theseus was clearly in no rush to let Newt come, working towards his own orgasm and not letting Newt do the same. When she tried to slide a hand under herself, he caught it and made her stop.

“Thee, please don’t.”

“I think we agreed on a second punishment, for the secret cat.”

“No, please,” Newt whimpered as he thrust faster, his breath catching as he began to release inside her.

“You need to learn,” he grunted as he came, pounding the last few hard slaps. He pressed deep and came, filling her up as Newt whined and rolled her hips uselessly.

Theseus leaned down, pushing her to the bed with his weight as he turned her head and kissed her lazily. Both lustful and loving as he took his time to just enjoy her pretty mouth.

He left her like that, panting and needy without any release. He did up her chastity spell and then tugged her skirts back down.

“If you’re wearing your chastity when I come home, we’ll talk about you getting to come.” He explained to her, kissing her cheek and smiling at her little pout.

“Be good Artemis,” he said in parting and then left to return to work.

Newt huffed, laid out on the bed and still clearly excited.

One the front door closed, her eyes cut over to Percival.

“Come show me how sorry you are then.” She huffed out.

Percival, of course, fucked her cunt until she was screaming and falling apart. The headboard he had listened to for months now banging for them as he pounded into her, just how she liked.

Then he ate her out after to get her off a second time to show he was sorry. Percival licked his own and her brother’s come off her cunt and arse, both still warm.

“Percival,” Newt gasped out, thighs up around his shoulders as she came with breathless whimpers. Laid out on her back with her skirts up. Such a wickedly delightful picture she made, he mused.

Percival pressed loving kisses to her hip and belly after she had come that second time. Working his way up to kiss her neck and then her mouth, just as Theseus had. Taking his time, worshipping this lovely woman and every wonderful inch of her. Their fingers entwined and Percival felt so dangerously adoring.

He stayed with her until it was foolish, Theseus due home at any moment as Newt pushed him out the back door, accepting last kisses and giggling.

 

Feeling as if his world was put back into rights, Percival went home and slumped into his desk to do work to make up for the day he had missed.

Theseus came home and dinner began in the house beside his own, Percival listening in shamelessly.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Newt brought up during a lull in the conversation, something about her tone catching Percival’s ear.

“I would like to see a specialist.”

“Specialist? For what?”

“For my obscurial, to see how dangerous it is, it’s been so long since anything happened, nothing truly terrible ever has. So... I think I have good control, you see.” Newt rushed to speak, hurrying to get her words out in a telling way.

“Nonsense. You don’t need a specialist. You’ve done well this far so we’ll continue exactly as we are.”

“Yes well…I was thinking…of t-travelling. Going down to Paris perhaps, nothing too far.”

“Absolutely not, I’d never get the time off for such things anyway.”

Theseus tone was firm with a growing edge, a warning to leave the matter alone.

“I can order some new books for you, French if that’s what you’re craving.”

“I just want to see c-creatures in their natural habitat. Perhaps even just Ireland.”

“Artemis, stop being ridiculous,” his brother scolded and Percival frowned fiercely at his unkind tone. “You’re not a little girl anymore, I think this idea of being some sort of magizoologist should be put to rest.”

“Why?” Newt replied, heat in her tone, she sounded timid still but with growing courage that Percival wanted to applaud. “You wanted to be an auror and now you are, why are my d-dreams silly and not yours?”

“Because I’m not sick, please darling, you know this,” Theseus sounded compassionate now and it was easy to see that he knew how to handle Newt.

“I might be ill, but I’m not dead. I want to try Thee, to at least know I tried.”

“That’s why you have your tutors and your books, I’ve paid a great deal for them both.”

“And I’m grateful, but I want more, I want to see places, to travel, to try and see them if nothing else.”

“And I’m telling you, no.”

“Thee-”

“Enough Artemis,” Theseus snapped, voice callous and commanding. “You won’t be going anywhere, not now, not ever. You’ll stay right here with me. Always.”

Neither sibling spoke for the rest of the evening. Dinner was finished and they parted ways until bedtime. Blankets shuffling and no mention of sex or any intention for it, it seemed.

Percival went to his own cold bed and listened to the siblings in their shared bed.

“Artemis?”

Newt remained tellingly silent.

The blankets shifted, Percival imagined Theseus moving closer to her.

“I’m sorry dear, I know you have your desires and hopes. I don’t want to take them from you, your dreams.” Theseus explained softly, voice coaxing and gentle.

“I just couldn’t stand to see you hurt, I want you safe, that’s all I want, my deepest wish.”

Newt sighed out, shifting and Percival strained to hear the sound of soft kisses.

“I love you Artemis.”

“I love you too Thee,” she replied, her voice soft but not completely thawed.

They had slow sex, little sighs and easy gasps, the bed creaking lightly. Percival for the first time felt a bit guilty about listening in on them, on this private moment as they whispered adoration to one another.

Once they were done, Percival settled into his own bed and was almost asleep himself when he heard the soft whisper.

“Do I truly have an obscurial in me?”

Theseus never replied but Percival had no doubt he was awake.

 

Feeling utterly unsettled and as if he was on the cusp of something great and terrible, Percival took a second day off. He claimed an illness and made plans to order in from a bakery and bring a lovely lunch to Newt. Perhaps she might hear him out now, if not, then he would simply spend time with her. It was clear his words had reached her so all he could do was wait.

It was midmorning when his garden bloomed.

Percival was at his desk working when he noticed it.

The sensation of magic and everything in his garden growing by clear inches, flowers perking up and leaves growing unnaturally fast.

Percival got up and hurried to his door, seeing that in the Scamander’s yard the plants were far higher, still curling up towards the sun eagerly.

He ran across the way, hurrying to open his gate and then into the next yard.

Newt was on the deck, down on her knees, a wand slack in her head and tears on her face.

She looked utterly devastated, watching the garden flourish under her magic

Percival’s heart hurt for her as he crossed the yard and came to her side. Kneeling down, he gently took her hand and squeezed. Newt’s gaze remained on the plants growing as she sucked in uneven breaths, little gasps that grew deep and painful sounding. Hyperventilating as she doubled over and sobbed out. 

“M-My whole l-life,” she whimpered, face crumpling. Her pets were at her side, trying to calm her, looking worried as she cried.

“How could he,” she asked brokenly and Percival wished he had the right words to say. Wished he knew what you were supposed to say, what would be exactly what she needed or wanted to hear.

But he had nothing.

So he gathered her up in his arms carefully, making sure first that she wanted to be touched. He hugged her close and Newt turned into his hold, clutching at him as she splintered apart. The garden looking magnificent all around them as Newt’s heart broke and Percival’s bled for her.

When Newt shivered hard enough for her whole body to tremble alarmingly, Percival gathered her up and took her inside, pulling a blanket over her shoulders to try and fight the shock overtaking her. He cupped her face and rained kisses on her skin, trying to calm her as she continued to cry so heart-wrenchingly.

Percival had no real idea how much time passed. He had no experience to draw from, no real way to understand what she was going through. So he just did his best to be there for her, to let her cling and work through her pain and betrayal. 

Slowly, Newt cried herself out. They were in the little cheery living room, down on the floor together, Percival holding Newt close as she rested her head on his chest. His chin in her hair as he rocked her back and forth. Even after the sobbing stopped Percival comforted her, rubbing her back and just wanting to help her in any way he could. He felt useless to protect her from the pain she was feeling and that dug deep under his skin.

He was a protector. It was why he was an auror, driven by the urge to help defend everyone he could. Sitting helplessly was a horrid feeling for him and Percival hated it twice fold when it was someone he loved. But he knew in the case of emotional pain all he could do was offer his support and comfort.

Newt’s breathing evened out and she just laid against him for a long while, still and silent.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Percival asked her tenderly and she shook her head. Very tentatively she pushed away from his chest and sat up.

"I want to leave," she decided, speaking more to herself than Percival.

He watched her lift her skirt and unsnap her stocking before rolling it off. She undid her other one and discarded them both. On unsteady legs she stood up. Percival scrambled after her but Newt was steady on them by the time he stood as well.

Offering him a weak smile, Newt walked down the hallways to the stairs, climbing them as she unbuttoned her dress. At the top, it pooled on the ground and she stepped out of it.

"Theseus picks my clothing every morning," she mused quietly, wiping a tear before it fell as she walked away from the discarded dress.

In the bathroom she unlaced her corset and pulled it off, her silky slip came after that. The niffler and her bowtruckle following her, peering at her with that same worry as before, sensing her pain almost. Percival lingered in the bathroom door, not wanting to crowd her.

“Pickett, could you undo this?” She asked, her voice hoarse from crying so hard. The little beast rushed to help her, undoing the chastity spell on her body. Newt discarded the cloth and her panties, her body bared completely.

He watched her look at herself in the mirror, staring for a long time before finally turning on the water and washing her face. Taking off her carefully done makeup and running her hands through her hair to undo the proper style. She plucked off the small pearl earrings and set them on the sink edge.

"He decided everything for me, for years and years, what I wore and how I looked. I asked once to cut my hair and he was so mad at the very idea."

With care, Newt pulled a pair of scissors and began to cut away at her long hair.

It was a strange sort of beauty, like someone shedding an unseen skin. Newt standing there naked and cutting away her long hair.

She picked up a short lock on the top of her head and moved to cut it a few inches short but paused. Biting her lip, she peered at herself a moment more in the mirror before she put the scissors down. Percival watched her leave the copper hair in the sink and go start the shower, washing her body of some unseen thing it felt like

In a moment of insight, Percival wrote a quick note on his communication papers, sending it instantly to a potion shop he knew and bought from often.

By the time Newt was done, Percival heard the tapping on the window and went to receive the owl.

He brought her a hair potion and Newt blinked before looking grateful, a trendy witch winking on the label, a short modern cut but also a woman’s. Percival had gotten a man’s cut as well and Newt peered at them both before picking up the women's. Washing her hair with the potion, Newt watched in the mirror as her hair cut itself and lengthened into a uniform hairstyle.

She didn’t put her make up back on, instead going to fetch herself some clothing out of the wardrobe in her room. Percival watched her disregarded her corsets and soft dresses, digging around for something it seemed. A pair of women’s trousers and a cotton button up top.

"I ordered them to work in the garden and he refused to let me wear them."

Newt dressed and stepped into a pair of plain flats, peering in herself in the mirror a moment before smiling softly.

She fetched a worn brown suitcase and pack it full, clothing and a few books, bits of sentimental things around the house. The suitcase was charmed to hold it all and seemed perfectly light as she closed it and carried it downstairs.

“I need to write a letter, I can't just... I need to write him a letter.” she decided, speaking more to herself than anyone else.

Newt went to the little desk and sat down, pulling paper and an ink pot to write.

Percival wrote his own quick letter, explaining that a personal matter had taken his attention and Percival would be unable to finish his internship within the Ministry. He apologized heavily in the letter but he knew he was making the right choice. Even if it hurt his career, Newt would be worth that.

He glanced at her, watching her pour over her letter, biting her lip in thought and looking utterly stunning even in her pain. Percival felt a swell of adoration in his chest and he just knew then and there that he would marry her. That he would do everything to earn her love and have her stay at his side.

When Newt was ready, Percival walked her to his house and cast a quick pack-up spell, all the personal things in the house rushing into a light briefcase. In a matter of minutes, everything he owned was tucked away and the house was just as it was when he first arrived.

“Will you show me?” Newt asked. “That spell, I mean, I know many but I’ve never a-actually done them,” she looked worried about the prospect but Percival took her hand and squeezed it gently.

“Of course. I’ll help you will each and every one.” He reassured her with a serious tone and Newt met his gaze and gave a little nod.

“Now,” he said. “Where would you like to go?”

Newt peered at his house and then back out the door down the street.

“The train station I think, to travel.” she decided. “I’ve always dreamed of seeing a nundu and I'm done waiting.”

Percival blinked and then laughed, of course, she would want to see one of the deadliest creatures in existence. Of course.

“Alright, East Africa I do believe.”

“Africa,” Newt breathed, her eyes lighting up. “Yes, to see one in the wild.”

Something in her seemed to come to life, the pain still there but also a bright eagerness. A realization that her dreams could truly be hers now, that she could have what she had wanted as a child. Percival would give his last penny so she could, without ever need anything but her smile and love.

"Let's go then," he suggested and Newt nodded, hurrying down the steps and then coming short, pausing to look back at Percival.

She reached out a hand to him and he took it eagerly, fingers tangling as they walked down the street together.

Their whole lives waiting for them.

Together always, if Percival had anything say about it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I'm going to do another chapter for this, I can't leave it there. But I also wanted to switch perspective to Newt's now. 
> 
> I'm gonna work on the Regency fic and the Incubus fic first but I will come back and add more to this! 
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me on my [Tumblr!](https://the-miss-lv.tumblr.com/)


End file.
